An Evening Out
by astP
Summary: S4, post “Something Blue”. Spike escapes from Giles' apartment and the Slayer is sent to bring him back. Doesn't quite work out that way...
1. Chapter One

Author: ast*P  
  
Timeline: S4, post "Something Blue". Spike escapes from Giles' apartment and the Slayer is sent to bring him back. Doesn't quite work out that way...  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
AN: First fic. Be kind? I have no confidence in my skill as a writer, but I think (hope) there are far worse writers out there than me, so I'm posting this before I lose my nerve... Lucky you.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It was early evening, and Spike chuckled menacingly as he walked the streets of Sunnydale. He lit up a cigarette and tried to appear intimidating.  
  
At last he'd done it! After much careful planning, his work had paid off and he'd finally escaped the clutches of the Slayer and her gang. Well, he hadn't so much planned it as waited until the Watcher took a bath before scrambling out the living room window (only to land in a bush, twist his ankle and hobble painfully away), but you couldn't argue with the end result.  
  
It had been so boring living with the Watcher too. At first he'd tried winding up the Scoobies (reasoning that if he couldn't be evil and rip their throats out he could at least be annoying), but they only had to remind him that he was chained to a bathtub and incapable of harming them even if he wasn't and that game had lost it's appeal very quickly.  
  
So what else could he do? If he behaved, Giles had let him watch Passions and maybe Jerry Springer, but that was all. If he behaved! William the Bloody, reduced to making nice with the Slayer so that he could watch daytime television! It was sickening, and finally he'd had enough and got the hell out. He was free.  
  
"I love it when a plan comes together..." Spike said gleefully.  
  
He'd probably watched a few too many episodes of The A Team as well.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Buffy reluctantly climbed the stairs to Giles' apartment and rang the doorbell. Sometimes it sucked to be her. She had just been debating whether to call Riley and ask him to a movie or something (was that too forward?) when she'd found the message on her answering machine from her Watcher, asking her to come over as soon as she could. Unable to ignore what could be a life-or-death call for help, here she was.  
  
Tapping her foot, Buffy crossed her arms and looked around as she waited. She really hoped Spike was asleep or something - after Willow's nightmarish spell she had even less tolerance for the annoying vamp than she had before, and his suggestive comments didn't help. she just wanted to forget it ever happened.  
  
The door finally opened and Giles appeared.  
  
"Good evening Buffy, I'm so glad you got my message." He gestured her inside.  
  
She waved his thanks aside. "Oh, it's no big. Sacred duty and all." She looked at him expectantly. "What's up?"  
  
Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them thoroughly. "I'm sorry to say that Spike has escaped again." He looked at her apologetically. "Could you...?" He trailed off.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Round him up?" At her Watcher's nod her shoulders drooped. "But Giles," she whined, "It's not like he can hurt anyone! Can't we just - "  
  
Giles regarded her sternly. "Now Buffy, you know we need any information he can give us on these... elusive commandos. Lord knows I don't want him in my home - I'll have you know he's far from the perfect houseguest - but you must understand it's for the best that you bring him back!"  
  
Buffy nodded in defeat. "Fine, I'm going." She said sulkily, heading back out the door. She turned hopefully. "But can I kick him around a bit first?"  
  
Giles smiled. "By all means."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Ow! Watch the leather!"  
  
Spike groaned as he was thrown out of Willy's Bar by an ugly little demon half his size and landed on his backside. This was so humiliating.. the bloody chip was ruining his unlife!  
  
Somehow he'd been spotted in the company of the Slayer and her chums (probably running away hand-in-hand from the demons that were after Harris during that god-awful spell), and now he wasn't welcome anywhere in town. They'd all turned on him, even the ones that would usually be quaking in fear, and he couldn't do a damn thing thanks to the sodding chip in his brain.  
  
Spike sighed and put his head in his hands, wishing once again that he'd never returned to Sunnydale.  
  
"Well this is pathetic." Said a smug and instantly recognisable voice.  
  
He looked up to see the Slayer standing there with her hands on her hips, smirking down at him. How he hated her...  
  
"I think it was even easier to find you than last time." She said mockingly.  
  
He just glared.  
  
She huffed, irritated that he wasn't responding. "Whatever. The sooner I return you to Giles, the sooner I get an evening to myself. Get up." She demanded, thrusting her hand in his face and waiting to pull him up.  
  
He sneered at it, no doubt wishing he could crush it before draining her dry, but grudgingly took the proffered hand. He was partway up when she let go, making him fall over, cursing loudly.  
  
Buffy laughed heartily. She couldn't believe he didn't see that one coming.  
  
Spike growled and without thought kicked her legs out from under her, making them both yell in pain as she hit the floor. They glared furiously at each other, sprawled together on the sidewalk.  
  
"I hate you!" they shouted in unison.  
  
Buffy whipped out a stake. "That's it." She snarled angrily.  
  
Spike's eyes widened as she advanced on him, but she was distracted by the little demon reappearing at the door to the Bar.  
  
"And don't come back!" he said to Spike, nodding in satisfaction and dusting off his hands - obviously enjoying being the ass-kicker for once. Then he noticed the Slayer.  
  
"Oh Spike!" he called loudly, "You brought your girlfriend to protect you, huh?" He looked back into the bar as he said it, hoping for a laugh, and sure enough raucous laughter could be heard from within.  
  
Spike's eyes narrowed.  
  
"The Slayer..." the demon continued, on a roll. "How many vampires have you dated now? I've lost count!" The laughter grew louder.  
  
Buffy jumped up, irate. "That would be two, moron!" she shouted. Then frowned. Huh? "I mean, ONE!" The laughter continued. "I mean, shut up!"  
  
She advanced on the demon, stake held high. He finally seemed to realise the danger he was in, because he yelped and ran inside, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Buffy's arm dropped. She didn't have time for this now anyway. And who cared what they thought of her? Like it mattered. She tossed her head defiantly and turned to Spike, ready to haul him back to Giles.  
  
He wasn't there. She looked up to see him turning a corner ahead, sprinting quickly away.  
  
"Damn." Growled Buffy, and gave chase.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
They ran through the streets. It wasn't that late, and a few passers by looked at the pair rather oddly, but it being Sunnydale most of them seen far odder and soon continued on their way.  
  
He could tell she was gaining on him and managed an extra burst of speed. I'm gonna make it! He thought jubilantly, looking over his shoulder one last time to check where she'd got to. Unfortunately looking behind him meant he wasn't looking forward, and he smacked straight into an innocent pedestrian. Hard.  
  
They both grunted in pain that turned into a chip-shock for Spike, making him fall to his knees. Buffy wasted no time then, easily catching up and taking the opportunity to leap through the air to land on Spike and pin him to the ground.  
  
"Ha!" she spat triumphantly, "You're not getting away that easily, Spike!"  
  
"Ow... steady on!"  
  
"Shut up... you're coming with me. Right now."  
  
The sound of a throat being cleared made them both look up. It was the guy Spike had run into, who waved awkwardly.  
  
"Uh... hey Buffy." Said Riley.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
TBC...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
ast*P 


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Dedicated to those who reviewed chapter one. Thanks guys!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Spike." Riley considered the name and frowned thoughtfully, as Buffy closed her eyes and hoped to wake from this nightmare. Don't remember, please... don't remember what I told you last week...  
  
"Wasn't that the name of your." he made little air quotes, "'fiancé', Buffy?"  
  
She winced. Dammit.  
  
Spike laughed loudly, still pinned to the ground. "You told him about that?" He said incredulously. Then he batted his eyelashes at her. "Oh, Sl- Buffy, I'm touched. Truly. Our brief time together meant that much to you?"  
  
Buffy's eyes widened and she shot Spike a look of death before shaking her head at Riley.  
  
"Joking! He's... joking." She laughed weakly, punching Spike 'playfully' on the shoulder and making him wince. "Such a kidder."  
  
Riley looked exceedingly confused. He squinted at Spike. "You look very familiar. And how do you know Buffy?"  
  
Spike raised a brow. "Never seen you before." He smirked, looking at Buffy's panicked face and deciding to have some fun. "I'm a good friend of Buffy's. Known each other for years, isn't that right pet?" He winked at her.  
  
"You truly are evil." She said flatly. He was so obviously going to ruin any chance she had with Riley, who still seemed to be looking at Spike closely.  
  
"He doesn't look *that* old." He finally commented to Buffy.  
  
"Hey! You told him I was old?" Spike said indignantly.  
  
"Well you are!" she hissed defensively.  
  
"Yeah, but only old literally, not old *aged*."  
  
"That makes no sense."  
  
"You know what I mean!" He paused, worried. "...Do you think I look old?" After all, he hadn't seen himself in a while. How old had he been when he was turned anyway? What if -  
  
"Well..." Buffy said thoughtfully, "Your whole image does kinda date you."  
  
Spike gasped in horror. "Does not! It's timelessly bad-ass."  
  
Buffy's mouth quivered as she supressed a smile. She'd had no idea he was so vain. "Does too."  
  
"Does not."  
  
"Does-"  
  
"Guys!" It was Riley, not sure quite what to make of them. He'd kinda got the feeling they'd forgotten he was there. He finally stuck out his hand in greeting and forced a smile. "...Spike...I'm Riley. Riley Finn."  
  
When Spike didn't respond Riley realised that Buffy was straddling him and had his arms pinned, making handshakes impossible.  
  
"Uh, Buffy? Maybe you should let your... friend go."  
  
Spike nodded in agreement. "This position demeans us both."  
  
Buffy looked mortified and scrambled up immediately, yanking Spike behind her while keeping a firm hold of his wrist, hating to do it but unwilling to let him escape again. Her thoughts were racing. God, how must this look to Riley? She wondered. Will he ever speak to me again? Spike was so... deader after this.  
  
"So Riley" she said brightly, desperate to salvage some semblance of normalcy. "Watcha doing out here this evening?"  
  
He still looked bewildered but smiled at Buffy and replied: "Well, every Wednesday night I volunteer to help at a youth club downtown. Some of the kids there have had a pretty rough time - I try to do what I can."  
  
Spike sniggered and Buffy elbowed him none-too-gently in the side. She looked up at Riley, eyes shining with adoration.  
  
"That is... wow. Riley, that's so good of you."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes as Riley shrugged modestly, saying "It's actually kinda fun." He looked at Buffy shyly. "You could come with, if you want? We can always do with more help down there."  
  
She beamed. He was still interested in spending time with her! "I would *love* to, Riley!"  
  
Spike cleared his throat pointedly from beside her, feeling ignored, and her face fell. "...But I can't."  
  
Looking mock-sympathetically at the other man, Spike sighed. "We already have... plans." He leered at a disgusted Buffy, scandalizing Riley thoroughly.  
  
Then he reconsidered, seeing a possible escape route. "But hey, if you really wanna go, don't let me stop you. I'll be fine, really." Spike slapped her on the ass playfully (wondering idly what he could get way with), and saw Buffy grit her teeth to stop herself from lashing out and sending him flying in front of her new boy toy.  
  
He nodded to Riley cheerfully and made to leave, but Buffy kept hold of his wrist, squeezing it in warning.  
  
"No Spike." She said flatly. "You know that can't happen." She squeezed even harder and glared at him.  
  
"Oh, ow. I mean, it's your call love."  
  
He rolled his eyes at Riley. "She can't bear to be without me," He said confidentially. "We're like *that*." He crossed his fingers in a show of closeness. "Inseparable."  
  
Riley's smile was becoming rather forced. Who was this guy anyway? "Well," he managed. "You're... both welcome to come."  
  
Buffy was shaking her head in apology, trying to think of a way to turn Riley down but still appear interested in him as Spike considered his options: get dragged back to the Watcher's place to be tied to a chair or chained to a bath, OR get another chance at escaping the Slayer whilst corrupting impressionable children at the same time.  
  
He grinned. "I'd love to."  
  
Buffy stared at him. This could not be happening. "No, you wouldn't!" she cried desperately. "We have to do... that thing."  
  
"No." Spike said carefully. "We don't. Buffy, these poor children need us."  
  
He looked at Riley again. "Seriously, I'll go. I'm all about helping those less fortunate." He glanced at Buffy and shook his head sadly. "Unlike some people."  
  
Riley caught the look and regarded her warily. And she'd seemed like such a nice girl too...  
  
"Oh, me too, I always help those in need!" she spluttered quickly, thinking of the numerous times she had saved the world and everyone in it. She *so* helped people, way more than Riley! "But-" she floundered, biting her lip. Could she get out of this without looking like a selfish bitch? She didn't think so. It wasn't fair.  
  
In one last futile attempt to end this mess, she turned to her nemesis and dragged him aside. "Please, Spike." She whispered. "Don't do this." Her eyes were actually pleading with him! He almost felt... sorry? But that was impossible - she was the Slayer, he hated her. And besides, he was *evil*.  
  
"You don't have to join us, y'know." He said pleasantly.  
  
She gave up. She couldn't exactly drag Spike back to Giles kicking and screaming in front of Riley! So wherever the infuriating vampire went, she had to go. How had things come to this? She consoled herself with the knowledge that Spike was in for a world of pain after this was over and looked to Riley, a false smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
TBC... when I am appropriately inspired.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
ast*P 


	3. Chapter Three

AN: Thanks again for the reviews guys - I couldn't believe how many there were for chapter two! Also, you're free to put this on your site/archive if you want. Someone e- mailed me and asked if they could... I didn't mention it when I first posted because I assumed no-one would want it. I'm *seriously* flattered that someone does.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
  
They walked along in awkward silence. Riley stole a glance at Buffy as they continued together down the street - she was being pulled along by an over- eager Spike and sure didn't look too happy about it. Why didn't she just let go of the guy's wrist? He wondered. Strange.  
  
Soon, the hall came into view and Riley led the way inside. It wasn't that big and was kinda dingy. It was also filled with children aging from about five to eleven years old, and a middle-aged woman who was trying desperately to control them.  
  
Riley waved a greeting and the kids streamed in his direction. He smiled indulgently at Buffy and shrugged as if to say 'What can I do? They love me!'  
  
Unfortunately they ran right past the awaiting Riley and began crowding round a surprised Spike, the younger ones clutching at his duster and bombarding him with questions.  
  
"Are you a friend of Riley's? Cuz you look way cooler!" Riley frowned, hurt. Children could be so cruel.  
  
"Can I try on your coat?" Said another kid excitedly. Spike pulled it around himself more firmly and blanched, slightly worried now. He began to reconsider how clever it had been agreeing to come here, realising these children could attack him and take his duster if they felt like it, him powerless to stop them...  
  
"How did you get that scar on your eyebrow?"  
  
"Will you be my friend?" A little girl with pigtails asked shyly. He stared at her, aghast.  
  
"Are you staying to play with us?"  
  
What the hell? Spike gazed at them in undisguised horror and attempted to shake off a child that had attached itself to his leg. He looked wildly around for the Slayer, imploring her with his eyes to help him. She looked like she didn't know whether to be amused or worried for the children. Riley just seemed annoyed.  
  
"It's not my fault, mate!" Spike said to him desperately. "You can have 'em! Just get them *off* me!"  
  
"Have you ever been in prison?" a thin little boy with glasses demanded, "Because you look *bad*. Like you've been in prison."  
  
"Ha!" Spike pointed at Buffy triumphantly. "See? Timelessly bad-ass! I. Look. Bad."  
  
She rolled her eyes. What did that kid know anyway.  
  
"Now children," said the woman, who had bustled over to rein in the unruly kids again, "Lets give the nice man some room to breathe, shall we?"  
  
After much fussing they backed off, and Spike sank to the ground in relief.  
  
She beamed. "Thank you! Now Riley," she said, turning to him in welcome. "Did you bring some help this evening?"  
  
Riley stopped sulking just long enough to introduce them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, a boy in a wheelchair who looked about ten rolled himself over to where Spike sat catching his unneeded breath.  
  
"Mister?"  
  
He studied the child warily and decided he posed no immediate threat. "It's *Spike*. And what?"  
  
The kid indicated the cast on his leg. "Could you sign this?"  
  
Spike studied it a moment, then shrugged. "Yeah, okay."  
  
He took the pen and just as he'd thought of the most *perfect* message, Buffy loomed behind him in all her self-righteous glory.  
  
"Don't you *dare* write anything inappropriate Spike. I'm watching you." she said ominously.  
  
He glowered and had to settle for writing his name.  
  
"So," Buffy said kindly to the kid, "A wheelchair, huh? That's gotta suck."  
  
He grimaced. "Yeah."  
  
"I know how you feel." Spike said pointedly, giving Buffy a dirty look. She smiled back, the picture of innocence. "I've been there, it was bloody awful. But hey! Look at me now!" He struck a manly pose.  
  
Yeah, look at you now, Buffy thought. You neutered loser! Ha! She was gonna say it, but the kid seemed heartened by Spike's words and instead she headed for the small kitchen, completely weirded out that he was actually being nice to someone. Maybe he wouldn't be a complete asshole and cause trouble all evening after all...  
  
She snorted. Yeah, and then they'd go get married for real. That'd be the day.  
  
Spike watched her go. "Right then you lot," He stood up and addressed the kids, and they all stopped what they were doing and listened. Brilliant, he thought. Like minions, except they weren't obeying out of fear, but out of... awe. Respect. He stood a little taller. I'm like a God to these children!  
  
He grinned wickedly. "Who wants to play a game?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A while later, Buffy was enjoying a cup of coffee with the woman, who she had discovered was called June. They were discussing shoes (the woman had atrocious taste, but then... she *was* pretty old, reasoned Buffy) when a moody Riley came in and joined them.  
  
She smiled flirtatiously. "So Riley," she began, determined to win him over again, "You help here every week?"  
  
"He sure does!" burst in June. "He's a lifesaver! The kids *love* him."  
  
Riley crossed his arms. "Usually." he muttered, unable to hide the bitterness in his voice.  
  
At that jealous comment, Buffy remembered who else had come with them to the hall. That wasn't with them now. The same person... vampire... that was at this time alone with a large group of adoring children.  
  
"Oh crap!" she cried. "Spike!"  
  
"I wouldn't worry, Buffy," June quickly assured her, "The kids seemed to love him. I'm sure they're doing exactly as he tells them."  
  
"Uh... yeah," groaned Buffy, setting down her cup. "Kinda the problem!"  
  
Who knew what he could be doing with them? Or had he done a runner and disappeared altogether? She dreaded to think.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
(Guess where that came from.)  
  
Buffy gulped. Well that couldn't be good. She squeezed her eyes shut. He can't hurt anyone... he can't hurt anyone... he *can't* hurt anyone... she tried unsuccessfully to reassure herself. Why had she left him alone?  
  
"Oh my goodness!" shrieked June at the noise, abandoning her coffee and rushing to investigate. Riley was close behind, cracking his knuckles menacingly at the thought of harm coming to the youngsters.  
  
Buffy followed slowly, not sure she wanted to know.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...... if you really wanna know what's coming next. Shyeah.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Gotta say: I've never been to a youth club. Ever. Nor have I been to the U.S. Don't know what possessed me to write about it. So... I made it all up. That said, hope you suspended your disbelief and I apologise for any suckiness.)  
  
  
  
  
  
ast*P 


	4. Chapter Four

AN: Some reviewers commented on the way I write Riley's character. While I *am* a big S/B fan, that doesn't mean poor Riley deserves to be bashed. He's not a bad guy, okay? But this isn't gonna be a B/R story. As it happens, they go their seperate ways this chapter anyway - I got bored with him. Like you wouldn't.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Riley reached the hall first and gaped at what he found there. Oh, the humanity.....  
  
A bunch of stools had been knocked over, wheelchair kid rolling away from them to the cheers of onlooking children. Another boy stood at the opposite end of the hall who had obviously pushed him.  
  
Riley strode over to Spike, who was busy giving pointers to an attentive audience.  
  
"That was a good effort, Johnny," he was saying, "But... try putting a bit of a spin on him next time, use his leg to-"  
  
My God, thought Riley. He's using that poor crippled child as a human *bowling ball*! He shoved Spike away where he hit the wall with a thump, and then cradled the child in his arms protectively. Said child squirmed uncontrollably, so Riley had to set him free before turning on Spike.  
  
"How DARE you play such a dangerous game with these innocent children?" he roared, "They could've been seriously hurt!" He grabbed the disgruntled vampire and dragged him towards the exit.  
  
"Good game, kids!" Spike yelled, thumbs up as he vanished through the door.  
  
They all waved farewell.  
  
Buffy followed the guys outside, hurriedly saying goodbye to June (who appeared to be in shock).  
When she reached them, Riley had Spike cornered and one of his meaty fists was pulled back in readiness. "I've been wanting to do this since I met you....." he was muttering.  
  
"Slayer!" Spike spotted Buffy with thinly veiled hope. "Little help? You need me!"  
  
Buffy folded her arms calmly. It wasn't like Riley was gonna *kill* him, right? She shrugged. "Sorry Spike. It might seem harsh, but I think it's fair."  
  
"I thought it would be fun is all!" he protested, "Me and Dru did it all the time when I was in *my* chair!"  
  
"You did not." She couldn't help but smile at the thought, though.  
  
Damn. He was on his own. Spike tried to think of something that could save him from an ass-kicking - the guy must have some kind of weakness...  
  
"Uh....." Think, Spike, think!  
  
He pointed wildly, feigning excitement. "Look!" he cried, "There's *another* disadvantaged boy!"  
  
Riley whirled eagerly, scanning the streets. "Where?!"  
  
Man, was he stupid. Spike used his distraction and ran.  
  
"Gah!" screamed Buffy in frustration. "Bye Riley! See you tomorrow!" Then she sprinted after Spike into the night. "Get back here!"  
  
Riley frowned in confusion. "I don't see any boy....."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
How long was this ridiculous chase going to go on?  
  
Buffy slowed her pace as she had to admit she'd lost the annoying vamp. Calm down, she told herself. Just because your life is over and Riley hates you... You'll find Spike soon enough - he can't help but get into trouble! Then, you'll torture him for information before killing him in the most painful way possible. She took a deep breath, spirits considerably lifted.  
  
Right then.  
  
She walked a bit further, realising she was just outside the entrance to one of Sunnydale's many graveyards. Unfortunately, this one backed onto some woods - a perfect hiding place. She shrugged. It was as good a place as any to start, he'd most likely be found in a creepy place like this... She reconsidered. Or maybe a bar. He *did* like to get drunk a lot.  
  
A commotion beyond some trees came to her attention and she smirked as she made her way over. As expected. He was so predictable. Like she'd said, trouble was Spike's middle name... She idly wondered if he *had* a middle name, and if so what it was. Ah well, she could torture that out of him too.  
  
Buffy threaded through the trees and surveyed the sight before her.  
  
A demon that was about eight feet tall and looked to be made of lumps of solid stone was swinging huge fists as Spike was jumping and dodging desperately to avoid them.  
  
"YOU WILL PAY!" boomed the demon, batting a tree aside like a twig and sending it into orbit. Spike was beginning to think that maybe he'd been better off with the idiot Riley.  
  
"MONTHS I HAVE WAITED, UNDEAD ONE!" it continued angrily. "AND I SHALL HAVE MY KITTENS, ELSE YOU WILL DIE!"  
  
Buffy cleared her throat, deciding to interfere. "Whoa... time out, okay?"  
  
The demon paused, and Spike sighed in relief. Then skillfully segued it into a growl - he didn't want to be caught being grateful for the intervention of a...  
  
"SLAYER..." growled the demon, voice like gravel. "THIS IS NOT YOUR CONCERN, I HAVE NO FIGHT WITH YOU."  
  
"Good to know." She sent Spike an exasperated look. "What did you do now?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Spike! You must've done *something*!"  
  
"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" he said thoughtfully. "But no." Somehow Spike didn't think the Slayer would approve of using kittens as currency.  
  
"LEAVE US!" the demon ordered Buffy.  
  
Buffy heaved a sigh. "Love to, believe me. But I kinda need him. Now, if you'd only promise not to *kill* him - maim, perhaps? Then maybe..."  
  
"NEVER!" cried the enraged demon. "IF HE CANNOT PAY, HE DIES BY MY HAND!" It shook the aforementioned (very large) hand in a nervous Spike's direction.  
  
"Well..." considered Buffy. "I guess I could always tell Giles that there was an unfortunate accident... really nothing I could do-"  
  
"Hey!" shouted Spike. "I've *helped* you! I saved the world, remember? You can't abandon me after all we've been through together!"  
  
Buffy nodded gravely. "You're right." she said, then turned to the demon, hands clasped and eyes wide. "I realise now that I just can't let you kill him! Spike's *always* been there for me when it was convenient for him!"  
  
"Slayer!" he whined desperately. "Stop taking the piss and do something!"  
  
"Oh fine." She supposed she couldn't really let him die. But that better be some *quality* info he had on those commandos...  
  
"Listen," said Buffy, attempting to be reasonable. "Why don't we all just sit down, have a chat... I'm sure if we *calmly* talk about this, you guys can work something out! I think the problem here is communication." She smiled encouragingly.  
  
Spike nodded. "Oprah's right." That earned him a glare from Buffy.  
  
"YOU WOULD DEFEND HIM?" questioned the demon of the Slayer. It beat its stony breast. "THEN I WILL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!" it screamed. It promptly kicked at Buffy, sending her shooting towards Spike. He broke her fall (and maybe a couple of his ribs), so she managed to get to her feet again soon after, unharmed.  
  
"I can't fight that thing!" she gasped. It was too powerful, her blows would do nothing to hurt it. "What the hell did you do, anyway?" She frowned. "And what was that about kittens?"  
  
"We gotta run." wheezed Spike, getting to his feet and pointing to the woods that Buffy was now profoundly glad were there.  
  
And run they did, demon close behind.  
  
"Thanks Slayer," Spike managed to say as he ran, "I *knew* you cared."  
  
"Shut up Spike."  
  
They dodged the trunks and lumpy roots of the trees, demon breathing down their necks.  
  
"We make one hell of a team!" he continued, lifting his palm for a high five.  
  
"Shut up or I trip you." panted Buffy.  
  
"Right." He concentrated on running away.  
  
The pair cleared the woods, having gradually left the lumbering demon behind, and skidded to a halt.  
  
Dead end.  
  
They were on a cliff looking down at a beach below, and then the ocean as far as the eye could see. The cliff wasn't impossibly high, but it was very steep and rocky and no-one would survive a fall like that. Not exactly ideal, but climbing down was the only way - their stony friend was getting closer.  
  
Buffy approached warily as Spike prepared to go down. "Are you sure it's safe?" she asked dubiously.  
  
He shrugged non-commitally. "Well it ain't getting any safer."  
  
She couldn't argue with that. "Point."  
  
They began their descent.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
TBC.....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sunnydale *is* near the sea, right? (If not, it is now. Or that was one big- ass forest.)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
ast*P 


	5. Chapter Five

*  
  
*  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
*  
  
*  
  
They were midway down the cliff when the demon caught up with them.  
  
It was obviously of a species that favoured brawn over brains, because instead of, say, *stopping* at the cliff edge, the enraged creature barrelled right over the edge and plummeted to the ground below. And even a nondescript demon as big and tough as that couldn't expect to survive the fall. Being made of stone, it broke into several pieces on impact and promptly died.  
  
And that was the end of that.  
  
"Well that was anticlimatic." said Buffy.  
  
"Yeah." It was almost disappointing.  
  
They shared a brief moment of silence.  
  
"So what now?" Spike finally asked.  
  
The Slayer shrugged, craning her neck to look up. "We keep going. It's too dark for me to climb back up there. I can't see where to go."  
  
"I can." he commented smugly. "I could leave you hanging here all night. Maybe I will."  
  
Buffy remained unimpressed. "Woop-de-doo. Get down there." She gave him a shove and he fell a few feet before regaining his grip.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
After much grumbling and a few choice death threats from both parties, they made it to the bottom unscathed.  
  
"Okay," announced Buffy briskly. "Now... we walk."  
  
"What?" cried Spike. "For how bloody long? I don't have all night you know." Well actually he did, but it was the principal of the matter.  
  
"And I do? You should just be grateful I saved you from that monster, mister."  
  
They began to trek along the sand.  
  
"Saved me?! You broke my ribs then scarpered! You made things worse."  
  
"That is such a lie," Buffy snapped. "You were glad to see me. I saw it."  
  
"I wasn't glad, I was *hopeful*. That it would kill you!"  
  
Buffy pretended to be hurt. "After all we've shared?"  
  
He chuckled at that, and slung an arm companionably about her shoulders. "Yeah..."  
  
"Ugh, get *off* me." It was a token protest - he didn't remove the arm and she didn't make him. Buffy shivered. She was cold, and at the very least Spike acted as a buffer against the chilly sea breeze.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
They wandered for a while. The beach was really kinda pretty at night, Buffy thought. Shame about the company. And the cold factor. She shivered again.  
  
"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Slayer."  
  
She frowned at his obnoxious voice disturbing the peaceful night. "What?"  
  
He smirked knowingly. "The shivering. Just because vamps don't feel the cold and you do, doesn't mean I'm lending you my duster."  
  
"Huh?" Why would she want that gross old thing?  
  
"I'm evil." he said firmly. "I don't help Slayers. I dance on their graves."  
  
Buffy stopped and looked at him, scrunching her nose up and trying to picture it. "Really?"  
  
"Well... no." he admitted. "That'd be weird, wouldn't it? I'm not much of a dancer anyway. But you know what I mean."  
  
She blew into her hands to warm them. "Actually, most of the time I have no idea what you're talking about." They resumed walking once more. "Good thing what you have to say doesn't matter."  
  
"I resent that."  
  
"Oh, really?" Buffy turned and raised a brow at him. "Well *I* resent the fact that you ruined my chances with Riley!" Come to think of it she hadn't punched him once this evening and boy, did he deserve it. She glared at him, fists clenched.  
  
Spike backed up, hands raised in defence. "Easy there, Slayer..."  
  
Unfortunately he backed right into the sea. "Oh hell."  
  
His boots and the bottoms of his jeans were completely saturated. Buffy found it funny until realisation set in. The sea hadn't been that close before, right? "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." He squelched over to her moodily.  
  
"No... I think the tide's coming in."  
  
Spike threw his arms into the air and laughed. "Oh! Perfect! And here I thought things couldn't get any worse!"  
  
Buffy bit her lip, worried. They'd walked pretty far and still hadn't reached any way of getting back to town, and it didn't look like they would. What if... no. She shuddered, not particularly wanting to get trapped on the beach and drown. Again. And like eveything else this evening, it was All. Spike's. Fault.  
  
"You planned all this hoping to drive me insane, didn't you?" she demanded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is all part of one of your big evil plans!" she cried furiously.  
  
He looked at her sidelong. "Yeah." he drawled. "Because I was always *so* good at those."  
  
Buffy thought back and yes, had to agree that his plans had always been pretty lame, kinda like he'd flung them together at the last minute without stopping to think things through. She sighed. Fine: he hadn't planned it. That didn't stop it from being his fault.  
  
There wasn't any time to escape the incoming tide, so they retreated to a nearby rock where Buffy sat down, drawing her knees up to her chin and frowning out to sea. Maybe, if she looked hard enough, a boat would appear?  
  
Spike calmly pulled a flask out of his pocket and drank from it. Stuck, were they? Well that was inconvenient. He looked pensive. Now what would The A Team do...?  
  
Buffy caught a whiff of the liquor fumes from his flask and made a face in disgust, trying to waft them away. "You're such an alcoholic."  
  
"No I'm not!" Spike said defensively. He sniffed haughtily. "I'm a *drunk*. Alcoholics go to meetings."  
  
She stared incredulously. "Well I'm glad we got that cleared up."  
  
Spike nodded solemnly. "Me too." He continued drinking.  
  
Buffy shook her head. He was so totally an alcoholic. She turned back to the ocean... was that...? Suddenly she jumped to her feet, waving frantically and leaping around the beach, limbs flailing.  
  
"...And *that's* why I don't dance." observed Spike. She obviously shouldn't either, it looked bizarre (yet, he had to admit, somewhat hypnotic...) - what on Earth was she doing?  
  
"A boat!" shrieked Buffy. "HELP! HELP ME!"  
  
Ahh... that's what she was up to.  
  
Amazingly, the Slayer's display did manage to attract the boat's attention rather than scare it off, and it came as close as it could. An old man who looked to be a fisherman beckoned them over. How foolishly trusting of him. Oh well. Spike shrugged and waded across.  
  
Buffy whimpered, reluctantly removing her shoes and wincing as she stepped into the freezing cold ocean, and began to wade too. She gritted her teeth as the water reached her thighs.  
  
Yet another reason why it sucked to be short.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
TBC..... when Buffy and Spike pay a visit to dear old Joyce.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
ast*P 


	6. Chapter Six

AN: Really sorry for the extended absence. Exams and coursework are more important than fanfic y'know? But I managed to get this done. Enjoy!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
*  
  
Buffy heaved herself abord the boat in time to see Spike brush rudely past the fisherman and sit down to inspect something in his hands. She ignored him for the moment and looked at the old man who had helped them. "Thank you so much," she said gratefully.  
  
"Oh, glad I could help." The man smiled knowingly as he started the boat. "Out for a romantic walk and lost track of time, eh?"  
  
She tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. "Is there a word more emphatic than no?" Why was she always getting paired with Spike? Buffy shuddered daintily.  
  
The guy was still looking at her expectantly and she just couldn't think of another plausible reason to be out on the beach at night. Damn!  
  
"Come on now... dear," Spike called from his seat, smirk firmly in place. "He won't judge us!"  
  
Buffy glared as he turned to the fisherman. "Ours is a forbidden love." he informed him seriously.  
  
The man nodded understandingly at the Slayer. "Your folks don't approve of him?"  
  
Before she could reply Spike burst in. "Oh no, her mum loves me. It's *my* family who don't approve. Ya see, Buffy here's got herself a reputation for- "  
  
"That's enough, Spike!" Buffy cried with barely contained fury, really not wanting to know what unflattering scenario he'd dream up for her next.  
  
She went over and sat down next to him, intent on threatening him into behaving, when she noticed something in his hands. She snatched it away and held it up to inspect it. "Where did you-"  
  
"Hey!" the fisherman cried indignantly. "That's my wallet!"  
  
...Were they going to make a bad impression on everyone they met this evening?  
  
Buffy slowly turned to Spike "You didn't."  
  
Spike shrugged, grinning unrepentantly. Evil, remember?  
  
She jumped up, handing the wallet back to it's rightful owner immediately. "Oh God... I'm so sorry." she stammered, and spared a glance at Spike, sprawled casually in his seat and not bothered in the slightest by the situation. "Kleptomania... it's a problem he has. We're getting him the help he needs."  
  
The fisherman took back his wallet and coldly turned back to steering the boat. "Let's just get you to the docks, eh?"  
  
Buffy bit her lip and sat back down. "That's how you repay him for saving our lives?" she hissed angrily.  
  
Spike quirked a brow. "No... it's how I repay him for saving *your* life." he said, as if it were obvious. "I wouldn't've drowned."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
They arrived at the docks in what was surely record time, and were all but kicked off the boat by their now very hostile saviour.  
  
"So... where now?" Spike said cheerfully, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. He decided he needed to get out more, because ruining the Slayer's evening was turning out to be the most fun he'd had in a while.  
  
Buffy looked down at her wet and dirty clothing. "I go home. It's closer to the campus from here and I *have* to get out of these clothes."  
  
Spike froze in sudden apprehension. "I'm not going to your house."  
  
"What? Why not?" Buffy was indignant until she remembered who she was talking to. "I mean... good! And I hate you anyway! ...But unfortunately, you have to go where I do." She yanked him forward.  
  
...But what was wrong with her house?  
  
She was quiet as they walked, wracking her brain for possible reasons for his inexplicable refusal. Not that she cared or anything. As if!  
  
"You lived in an abandoned factory!" she exclaimed, "My house is a *palace* compared to what you're used to!"  
  
"Never said it wasn't, Slayer!"  
  
They fell into silence once more, crossing a dark street.  
  
"You've always been made welcome in my home!" Buffy cried, unable to let it go.  
  
"Yeah, I know." he said smugly, inspecting his nails.  
  
She huffed. "Well, what's wrong with it?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "You really wanna know?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"...Really?"  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Alright..." He leaned in close. "Y'see, that time I came back last year and I visited your mum, she made me hot chocolate."  
  
Buffy put her hands on her hips, unimpressed. "So? My mom makes good hot chocolate!"  
  
Spike patted his pockets for a cigarette and shrugged. "I suppose so. It's just that..." He attempted to change the subject. "Did you know she visits the Watcher's house?"  
  
Buffy frowned. Since she'd left home to live on campus she had to admit she didn't know what her mom got up to these days, apart from working. "No. Why?" Then again, did she *want* to know why? The idea of Giles and her mom... eew.  
  
Spike chuckled at the look on her face. "I don't think it's like that, pet. I reckon she just gets lonely."  
  
Buffy shook her head, confused. "And what? What does this have to do with avoiding my house? And hot chocolate?"  
  
He sighed in resignation. "Every. Single. Time your mum sees me she forces more bleeding hot chocolate down my throat! She brings it over daily in a sodding thermos!" He turned on her in frustration. "Have you told your mum that vamps live on *blood*? Cause I think she might be confused."  
  
Buffy stared. He was actually serious!. She couldn't help it - she started laughing.  
  
"It's not funny!" Spike pouted. "I'm sick of the bloody stuff! And if I go in there-" he pointed as the house came into view, "-She'll try and give me some more because she thinks I like it, and I'll have to pretend do, because she's the only one of you lot that treats me halfway decent!"  
  
William the Bloody didn't want to hurt her mom's feelings? How... odd. It'd be sweet if it were anyone but Spike, but it *was* him so Buffy decided it was definitely odd. But in a good way, cause if he was ever mean to her mom he'd pay bigtime.  
  
She was spared having to answer him because they reached the door, and not having her key she rang the doorbell.  
  
A wary Joyce opened the door a crack (you had to be careful after sunset in Sunnydale), but when she saw who it was she beamed and opened it wide.  
  
"Buffy honey! And Spike! How've you been?"  
  
"Good!" chirped Buffy.  
  
"Better." said Spike dryly.  
  
"Oh..." murmured Joyce sympathetically. Then she brightened. "I bet I know what'll cheer you up..."  
  
Spike's eyes widened in fear, making Buffy grin as she took off her wet shoes. "Have fun!" she sing-songed as she disappeared upstairs.  
  
Joyce smiled and patted his shoulder in a motherly fashion. "Come on. But take off your shoes - you'll track water through to the kitchen."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Buffy entered the kitchen clean and dry just as Joyce was serving the hot chocolate.  
  
Her mother sent her a smile. "Hi honey, what took you so long?"  
  
Buffy shrugged, "I was hiding our valubles." At her mother's confused look she raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Immoral, souless creature in our house?"  
  
Spike snorted derisively and Joyce frowned at her daughter. "Don't be rude, Buffy. Spike's our guest."  
  
"But mom..." Buffy felt she was entitled to whine. Her mom had never been so nice to Angel, *not* that there was any comparison! Stupid Spike.  
  
She felt a bit better after witnessing the queasy expression on his face at the *huge* mug of cocoa that was placed in front of him, followed by an abundance of marshmallows, of course.  
  
"Mmmm." He tried to sound enthusiastic, really. He looked up at Buffy hopefully. "You all dry and ready, Slayer? We should be off then, eh? Gotta get me back to Rupert and all."  
  
Buffy grinned wickedly. "Spike, it's okay. We can stay until we've finished our drinks." She took a sip from her own mug, savouring it. "Yum... mom, you're the best."  
  
Joyce smiled, stroking her daughter's hair affectionately before busying herself washing dishes. "Thanks dear."  
  
Buffy glanced at Spike, who was glowering at her. She smiled sweetly. "Spike, pass me a spoon would you?"  
  
His jaw clenched angrily, and sparing a look at Joyce to make sure she didn't see, he flung one at her hard, knowing she'd catch it yet really wishing it would hit her in her smug little face, chip be damned.  
  
Buffy caught it of course, and calmly used it to stir her cocoa. "Mom," she called petulantly, "Spike threw a spoon at me."  
  
"Oh, real mature!" Spike hissed venomously, pasting on an innocent smile as Joyce turned around.  
  
"Is that true?" Buffy nodded at the same time as Spike shook his head. Joyce sighed. Those two... "Spike, I won't have any aggressive cutlery passing in my house, is that clear?  
  
He looked sheepish, ducking his head. "Yeah."  
  
"And Buffy? Nobody likes a tell-tale, dear."  
  
Buffy's mouth dropped open, and Spike sniggered.  
  
Joyce watched them, somewhat amused. "I mean really. How old are you two?"  
  
Buffy pursed her lips, staring into her nearly empty mug and trying to ignore the laughing vampire. Eventually she looked up and smiled at him spitefully. "Drink up Spikey, it's gonna get cold."  
  
He poked suspiciously at the melting blobs of marshmallow in his mug and the urge to laugh miraculously faded.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
TBC.....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
AN: That stupid "Joyce makes hot chocolate for Spike" cliché that happens so frequently in fics I've read bugs the hell outta me - can you tell? Dunno why... guess I have issues.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
ast*P 


	7. Chapter Seven

*  
  
*  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Spike staggered melodramatically down the street, clutching his stomach. "Uurgh..."  
  
Buffy sighed, bored with his attention seeking antics. "Shut up Spike."  
  
"I feel sick..." he moaned.  
  
Buffy stopped dragging him along and held him at arms length so she could study him curiously. "I didn't think vamps could get sick."  
  
"Sure we can. As I'm reminded every time I see Harris' ugly monkey face."  
  
"Hey!" she snapped, feeling obliged to defend the absent Xander. (Even if he did look a bit like a monkey.)  
  
Spike ignored her. "We don't get diseases or anything, but we can get... seasick, stuff like that." He glared at her. "Or overly full from drinking too much bloody hot chocolate!"  
  
Buffy smiled fondly at the memory. "Yeah..." He'd tried to pretend he was full, but her mom just wouldn't take no for an answer... Good times.  
  
"Oi!" He snapped his fingers in her face to bring her out of the daydream. "I can't believe I drank it all. And then you made me have a refill!" he continued bitterly. "And you say *I'm* the evil one!"  
  
"You are," she said firmly, "And I for one am glad to finally be taking you back to Giles' where you belong." She nodded in satisfaction. So there.  
  
"No fair! You owe me, Slayer."  
  
Buffy raised her brows in disbelief. "No, you still owe *me*. For what happened with Riley, for getting me involved in your problems with that demon, getting us stranded on the beach and for generally ruining my evening!" She yanked him onwards once again.  
  
He stumbled a bit. "Pfft. Doubt your missing anything special with Mr. Potato Head anyway."  
  
"Riley was a nice guy!" Buffy declared wistfully. "Kind, selfless, helpful..." Spike looked unimpressed so she pulled a face at him. "But you don't understand things like *that*, do you?"  
  
"Just because I don't care doesn't mean I don't understand."  
  
She groaned. "I have so had enough. Giles, here we come."  
  
"Aww..." Spike made a sound of protest. He'd been half hoping he could convince her to take him to the Bronze or someplace. "But-"  
  
She cut him off angrily. "No! I don't want any buts, Spike!"  
  
He craned his head round to study her ass. "Well you're certainly losing that battle."  
  
"Argh!" That was it. He could ruin her lovelife, her outfit and her entire evening but he could NOT say she had a big ass. No. Way.  
  
She whirled, disgusted, and punched him in the face, knocking him over. How did he always do that? Always manage to... twist people's words around for maximum annoyance? Buffy supposed he'd had over a century to perfect it. "Just shut up. Shut. Up. I've had it with you."  
  
Spike rubbed his cheek where she'd hit him nervously, perhaps realising he'd finally pushed her too far. "C'mon Slayer... You can take a joke, can't you?"  
  
She looked down at him contemptuously, idly twirling a stake in her hand.  
  
Obviously not.  
  
He scrambled to his feet, trying to put some distance between them. "You try anything... and I'll... I'll set my gang on you!" he warned feebly.  
  
"Spike, you don't have a gang!" Buffy said mockingly. Then she laughed cruelly. "Hell, you don't even have any friends! Where'd you get help from, huh? The demons who kicked you out of Willy's?"  
  
"That's one bountiful source, yes!"  
  
She smirked. "Suuure. If not, guess there's always Harmony, huh?"  
  
"Hey!" That just wasn't funny.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You're pathetic. *Beyond* pathetic."  
  
"You think I don't know that?" Spike growled angrily. "I hate this, hate what I've become! And it's all your fault!"  
  
"*My* fault?" screeched Buffy incredulously.  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"You're the one who came back to Sunnydale!" she yelled, "Everything that's happened is your own doing!"  
  
"Hardly! The reason Dru left me was because of you! I wouldn't even...have- " he trailed off, realising what he'd said.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Because of... me?" Buffy asked cautiously.  
  
Spike glanced around uncomfortably. "Not -*you*...Don't say it like that."  
  
She frowned. "Like what?"  
  
"All... suggestively!" he spluttered.  
  
"I-! I didn't!" Buffy cringed. This was getting embarrassing.  
  
"Just- forget it." he ordered.  
  
"Gladly!"  
  
Throughout the course of their argument they'd managed to back away from each other to opposite sides of the street. They both noticed this at the same time, and Buffy watched Spike warily for the escape he was sure to attempt.  
  
He was tense and ready to flee, but didn't move. Neither did she, and they stared at each other suspiciously for a good... well, two minutes until Spike got bored of waiting.  
  
"Oh, sod it." He ran.  
  
* ~~~ *  
  
Damn that Slayer speed! Why couldn't he lose her? Spike ran like the wind and she was still right behind him, always there...  
  
Buffy got close enough to lunge at him and managed to grab hold of a leg, causing them to go down together in an interesting tangle of limbs. They struggled apart, making appropriate noises of disgust and brushing off their clothes, studiously avoiding eye contact.  
  
And then heard the click of a weapon being readied.  
  
They were surrounded by three commadoes, all pointing nasty-looking weapons in Spike's direction, who was valiantly trying to hide the fact that he was absolutely terrified at the thought of going back...*there*.  
  
"Ma'am, step away from the hostile. You're safe now." one of them said to Buffy as they surrounded Spike.  
  
"Hostile 17, you're coming with us."  
  
Spike fell into battle stance, ready to take them on. "Not if I can help it!" Then he frowned, slumping. "Oh, wait. Guess I can't."  
  
Bloody chip.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
TBC....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
AN: Wanted to post this before I go on holiday because where I'm going (a tiny Scottish island) doesn't even have a TV, let alone an internet connection.  
  
...I think I may die.  
  
Your reviews are appreciated! They make my day.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
ast*P 


	8. Chapter Eight

AN: If anyone's still there... sorry for the wait/seeming abandonment.  
  
*  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"So... you're freaky demon-hunter-army-guys." Buffy observed brightly, trying to distract them. "What's that like?"  
  
"Pretty cool." said one, and got slapped upside the head by his companion. "I mean, stand aside, civilian! We'll take care of this!"  
  
Buffy glanced at Spike and was shocked. What the hell did they do to demons in there? He looked really... scared. And small, all hunched up on the ground. She frowned, finding herself not liking him like that. It was *Spike*! Much as she insulted and bitched about him, he was supposed to do the same to her! It was their thing they did! He didn't get scared, he was sarcastic and reckless, and, and- shouldn't be... dissected in some lab! If anyone dusted him, it was gonna be *her* dammit.  
  
"Hey." she called to the nearest commando. He looked at her and she swiftly kicked him in the face, sending him flying and knocking him unconscious. While one was marveling at her superhuman strength the other shot Spike with an electric bolt of something from his gun that knocked him out immediately. She winced - it looked nasty. She yanked the weapon out of the guy's hands and bopped him over the head with it. Two down - this was too easy!  
  
The last was fumbling with a walkie-talkie as Buffy approached him, probably going to call for back up. Too late - a couple of punches and a stomp on the transmitter was the end of that problem.  
  
She reached over and pulled off his mask. "What the...?" She knew this guy! He was a student at SDU, like her! She didn't want to get into anything now, but tomorrow they were going to have a serious talk.  
  
Spike was sprawled out on the ground, unmoving. The Slayer crouched over him and hit his cheek lightly in an attempt to revive him... eventually he groaned, stirring, and then all of a sudden his eyes burst open and he jerked up, expecting to be captured and restrained, heading back to the lab.  
  
Buffy pressed her hands into his shoulders in an attempt to restrain him. "Spike!"  
  
"I'm not going back th-" He faultered, blinking at her face, right in front of his. "Huh?" He noticed the incapacitated commandoes lying around them. "Wha...?"  
  
Buffy smirked. "Articulate as ever, I see."  
  
Spike looked at her, astonished. "You saved me." His voice turned accusing. "Why?"  
  
She shrugged. "One of the mysteries of life." She made to stand up.  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her back so that their faces were mere inches away, glaring at each other. "Why?" he demanded again.  
  
Buffy fidgeted. "Would you rather I hadn't? Just be grateful!"  
  
He frowned a while longer, seeming to consider this. Eventually his expression softened and he took a deep breath. "Uh... thanks Slayer." he said gruffly, trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
"Oh." She hadn't thought he'd really say anything. "Um, that's fine." she replied stiffly, feigning nonchalance. "You okay?" Not that she cared. Nope.  
  
Spike shrugged. "Hey, it's no fun till someone get's hurt, right? I'll be fine."  
  
Their eyes met and they smiled at each other somewhat awkwardly. He really did have nice blue eyes, Buffy thought, and then frowned at herself. No. No he didn't. Spike was frowning too, whether it was because he was also having thoughts remimiscent of their engagement or merely because she was frowning she did not know, but they pushed each other away at the same time and rose to their feet.  
  
"So..."  
  
He nodded vaguely, scanning the area. "Yeah."  
  
Was he looking for an escape route? Buffy rubbed her eyes tiredly, really having had enough. She sighed. "You gonna run off again? Cause I'm going back to Giles' right now, with or without you. Piss off someone else and you're on your own. I'm done."  
  
Who knew how many other commandoes were out there roaming the streets, lying in wait for him? An unconscious one nearby groaned and Spike eyed him fearfully.  
  
Buffy prodded the guy with a booted foot in satisfaction. "Posers. I was trying to kill you long before it was cool." She started to walk away.  
  
"Ha ha." Spike replied dryly, casting one last nervous look behind before dashing to catch the Slayer up.  
  
"They really scared you, huh?"  
  
"What? Like hell!" he scoffed, trying not to remember the glaringly white cells or the screams of the other demons whose tests had been less successful...  
  
Buffy studied him sidelong as they headed for home. "Spike, are you... whimpering?" she asked incredulously.  
  
He muttered some lame excuse about "squeaky shoes" and strode ahead of her, clearly wanting to keep his manliness intact.  
  
Buffy sniggered from behind him and he sighed. It was a lost cause.  
  
~~~  
  
When they arrived back at Giles' the lights were on, but there was a note saying he'd gone to bed and he hoped there hadn't been any problems. If only he knew, Buffy thought.  
  
Spike flopped onto the couch and yawned hugely. Buffy collapsed next to him. "Go to your bath." she told him, flapping a hand in the appropriate direction.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Urgh..." Not one of her finest comebacks, it must be said.  
  
Neither party had the effort required to move, and soon fell asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
And so, the sight that greeted Giles the next morning of his Slayer's head tucked under the vampire's chin as they sprawled together, fast asleep on his couch was enough to make him dig out every single pair of glasses he owned and go on a polishing spree.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~THE END~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
AN: Sorry again for the wait - loads of stuff has been happening, and when you couple that with the fact that I'm a lazy bum... I thought it best to end the story here. With the end of the BtVS series I don't know how much more writing I'll do concerning it, I guess we'll see - I started a few stories a while ago that I may or may not finish. But I'm a big anime fan and was recently converted to Harry Potter, so if you like those fandoms too then you'll probably see me around!  
  
Thanks for reading! The reviews were amazing.  
  
ast*P (Becca) xx 


End file.
